The Unexpected Feeling
by MiReiLLe-cHaN
Summary: AU! Anna is now heading home from school. She’s not with Yoh because they have some conflicts that day. But unfortunately when they had a fight... blah blah! YohAnna. Last Chappie!
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King. But I do own Hino Aya. I made her by myself.

**Summary:** Anna is now heading home from school. She's not with Yoh because they have some conflicts that day. But unfortunately, Anna doesn't reach home. And the one thing is, someone kidnapped her. R+R!!

**Author's Notes:** Konnichiwa! This is my second fic and I dedicated it to all of my reviewers in my first fic "Smile Gives Me Life". Thanks for reviewing! And as you wish, I made this fic for you! And I hope I will receive more reviews!! Thanks in advance!!

The unexpected feeling 

- anna asakura

**Chapter 1:** Jealousy

Anna and Yoh are now heading their school. And surprisingly, there's a big crowd over there. Actually, they asked someone why there is a big crown celebrated along the whole building. As what the boy said… 

"There's a new student there! And they say, she's so… KAWAII!! Hey, boy! You must go there and see her! What are you waiting for?" 

Again, Anna is not interested with the new student over there. Yoh looked at Anna's serious face as he begs that he wants to see the girl who is crowded for. Anna raised her eyebrow seeming she's not interested and she doesn't care about the girl who just came. 

"Anna… Can I see the girl?" Yoh asked nervously.

"Don't say that… You're interested, do you, Yoh?" She asked raising her eyebrow looking at him seriously.

"Um… I just want to…"

"See the girl who is crowded by?"

"I just want to see the girl. And that's all. Can I?"

"Hmmp… Do what you want. See ya in class."

"Arigato, Anna!"

'Hmmp… So what if Yoh wants to see the girl? Is that girl daring me? Huh?! She looks non-sense at all…' She thought. She stopped from walking. Her face turned upset, a face turned from the meaning of being jealous. 'I wonder who is that girl crowded by that stupid students… That girl attracted them… Is she prettier than me why Yoh is interested with her?'

The first class is about to begin. But their teacher stopped from a moment to introduce the new student…

"Class, we have new student here. I know all of you have seen her a while ago. Aya, please come in."

"She's wonderful!"

"Yeah, yeah! She's kawaii!"

"Kawaii!"

"Kireii!"

Anna heard her classmates' comments about the new girl in their class. She introduces herself in front of a class and the bored Anna started to look at the window not listening to the girl.

"I'm Hino Aya. I hope you will accept me here in your class as your new classmate. Nice to meet you!" The girl named Aya smile lovely. All of their classmates were admired at her beauty and personality. But the angry Anna whispered to herself gazing at the new student. 

"Non-sense…" She murmured crossing her arms looking at the girl angrily.

"Um… I think you can sit between Kyouyama Anna and Asakura Yoh. Aya, are you contented to sit there?" The teacher asked Aya pointing to the chair she shall be sitting.

Aya nods and starts to smile and came closer to Yoh. "Nice to meet you, Asakura Yoh."

"Ah… Nice to meet you too… Aya…" The boy namely Yoh blushed in a while.

"Nice to meet you, Kyouyama A…" She paused in the moment when Anna stopped her.

"Don't mention it. I'm not talking to you anyway." Anna snubbed at her.

"Miss Kyouyama, it's not nice that you're not welcoming her." The teacher comment.

"Ma'am, I'm not interested but I'm sorry if I disrespect her." She replied and starts to gaze again to the girl madly. "Don't you dare looking at me, Aya?"

To be continued 

How is it? Good? Please R+R!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Can't control the temper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King! Period!!

**Author's Notes: **

**KiraX105 – **Thanks for reviewing!! Hope you liked it! Continue reading…

Sweet G – Just Hate Aya! Thanks for reading!! 

**GoddessLD – **Hate Aya! Hate Aya! She made Anna jealous!!

**Kataru – **Bwahh!! Here! This is the second chappie! Start reading it!!

**RC – **Just read… You will know what will happen to Anna… Hekhekhekhek…

**Cole –** Bakit naman ako naging mataray? Hehe… Coffee mate?

**HanaTenshiHimeko – **I'm shocked that you'd reviewed!! How are you now? miyuki-chan here!

**Naughty-gal –** Here! I finally updated it!! Read more!!

… Hope I will receive more reviews again! Hope you guyz will continue reading it!! So that you will know what will happen to Anna!

The Unexpected Feeling 

- anna asakura

Chapter 2: Can't control the temper 

It was break time that Anna is sitting beside Yoh in a long bench in front of the school garden. They sit silently and you can't even here just one word, whisper and so nothing. Anna is too bored to talk for now while Yoh is only listening to his headphones. They have nothing to do for now. Just to sit, eat and stay. Until the brat enters the scene and surprisingly, she made Yoh and Anna shocked.

"Hi Yoh-kun! Can I join you this break time?" Aya appeared.

"Sure… Why not…" Yoh replied.

"Who says so that you will sit here?" Anna stood up raising her eyebrow at Aya.

"Yoh-kun did. Why?" Aya said straightly without feeling a shamed.

"But I didn't say that you will join US for lunch." Anna replied raising her voice.

"It doesn't matter. It's important that Yoh-kun agreed." Aya smiled sarcastically.

"You know nothing, Aya." Anna walked away from them and entered the building.

"I know she's a loser! Hahaha…" Aya laughed.

'Oh no! I'm sure Anna won't forgive me! I'm sure she will give me a slap or a punch again this afternoon!' Yoh thought sweat dropped.

"Ne Yoh-kun? Why is it Anna is with you this lunch?" Aya asked and stop from laughing.

"Umm… We're always together during break times." Yoh replied.

'Hmm… I have a very good idea! It's obvious that Anna has a crush on Yoh! I'll make her jealous before she gets home!'

Aya and Yoh entered the classroom late and unfortunately Anna turned her face angry while she sees Aya holds Yoh's wrist. She feels jealous actually but she can't avoid looking at them.

"Anou… Sensei… Sorry if we're late…" Yoh enters the room and apologized.

"What is the reason why you two were late?" The teacher asked seriously.

"Because Yoh-kun and I were enjoying our lunch together. We forgot that its time to get back to our classroom. We're sorry, sensei." Aya lied as she looks at Anna raising her eyebrow smiling.

"Ms. Aya, it's not a valid reason. But anyway, you missed our discussions for today. Okay, wait for your next teacher. Both of you sit down."

'Oh no! Anna is looking at me. It looks like she will be going to eat me!' Yoh thought while he is walking towards to his chair.

After class, Anna stood up from her chair. She is ready to go home and preparing her things inside of her shoulder bag. Then suddenly, Aya decided again to make Anna jealous so that all of their classmates will know that Anna has a crush on Yoh. Again…

"Yoh-kun, can we go home together?" Aya asked smiling.

"Sure, why not?" Yoh replied.

"Yatta! So let's go home now!" Aya pulled Yoh's hand.

"Chotto matte, Aya-chan. Anna, let's go home. Do you want…" He paused for a moment while Anna slaps her.

"You disrespect me, Asakura Yoh! I thought you could respect me! Baka!" Anna stepped out of the room with a tear shed on her face.

"Anna…" Yoh touched his cheek where the point Anna slapped her.

To be continued 

Any comments? Hehe… Is it okay? More reviews!! 


	3. Chapter 3: I hate you!

Author's Notes: Thanks guys for reviewing my fic!! Mwah! 

**Aya_18 – **Hehehe!! ^^.

**Boiya – **later on… Aya will know about them.

Sakura Himura – thanks for reading!! 

**ShatteredDreamz –** oh! Sorry for my mistake!! Gomen ne!! I've noticed it too!! Sorry!! ^^.

**Naoko Asakura –** Hehehe… Just read the other next chappies that will be updated!! Hehe… She will be unspoken!! She's not going to believe!! Hahaha!! But later on, she will accept that…

**Guest –** Sorry for not introducing her better. Coz she is only an extra character here.

**Unmei –** Ok, ok!! I will try to improve more in my writing skills!! ^^.

**Chloe Fanel ­– **Yeah… I know that Yoh is not that dense. Sorry!!

**Anna-18 –** Read more!! And also, I liked your fic!!

**RubyMoon –** thanks for reviewing!! Read more!!

**Joruri Soma** – You're looking at Manta? Umm… He will appear… later…

**KiraX105 – **Sure thing!! Later on, Yoh will search for her!!

**Kataru – **Gomen nasai!! This darned fanfiction.net is not responding again this last week! 

**GoddessLD – **She will know later about them!! Hahaha!!

**Sarah Karrigan – **Sorry if it is so short!!

**SweetG – **hi!! Just hate Aya!!

**Naughty-gal – **Hahaha!! Hate her forever!! But actually…

**Lia** – gomen ne, its just that I can't help avoiding mistakes… Just correct me, k?

The Unexpected Feeling 

- anna asakura

**Chapter 3:** I hate you

Anna goes home with her tears trickling from her eyes. She makes all things clear as she enters the house with out her attention… She suddenly slides the backdoor of the room so that no one will notice she came home.

"I wish Tamao will not see me came home…" Anna murmured while she's removing her shoes.

"Miss Anna?" Tamao just showed up surprisingly with Amidamaru.

"Ah! Ta… mao?"

"Miss Anna… What happened to you? And… Why are you crying for?" Tamao and Amidamaru asked confusingly.

"Umm… Nothing… happened actually… So what are you two doing there?" She replied and asked innocently.

"Um… We are just looking at our new garden. It is so nice!"

"Oh… I see…"

"Miss Anna? Where's Yoh-kun? Is he not with you?" Tamao asked, puzzled.

"Um… He's with Aya…" Anna replied and bowed her head.

"So, who is that Aya you talk about?"

"She's new here… He just enjoying his time with her I think from this time…"

"I see…"

"Before that, can you make me now my dinner?"

"But Miss Anna, its too early to cook for dinner. It is still at 6:00."

"Just cook me a dinner, I just want to eat in this early time. Can you please?"

"… Okay…"

While Anna is heading now to her room, Tamao and Amidamaru talk about Anna while Tamao cooks. They were very shocked when they saw Anna cries because in their whole life, they don't see Anna's tears.

"Ne, Amidamaru? Why is Miss Anna crying?"

"I don't know really. Is it because…"

"Because of what?"

"Well… I'm not sure, Miss Tamao. But I think… It is because she's jealous that Yoh is being with another girl…"

"Umm… Yeah… You have a point there… But what is the real reason…"

"Who knows?! Better ask her why."

After a while about 6:30 PM, Yoh came home with a desperate face as he slowly slides the door, quietly. He directly goes to the living room.

"I'm home…" He yelled.

"Welcome home, Yoh-kun." Tamao and Amidamaru greeted in reply.

"What's the matter, Tamao, Amidamaru?" He asked.

"We're just confused why Miss Anna is acting so strange today. Ne, Yoh-kun, do you know something?" Tamao asked.

"Ah… None… So, where is she now?"

"She's in the kitchen. Maybe you can ask her too." Amidamaru added.

"I will… try…"

Anna is now serving the food Tamao made for her. She silently gets some rice and sushi while Yoh looks at her in unnoticed way. Meanwhile when Anna starts eating, she turned her head and looks at Yoh surprisingly watching her then she snobs. She bowed her head again and silently gets her chopsticks out from her hand.

"Anou… Anna…"

No response.

"Anna… Are you mad at me?"

No response still.

"Anna…"

No response again.

"… I'm sorry if…"

"Nothing to apologize, Yoh…

"But Anna… I can explain…"

"No explanation with that… It's up to you if you like Aya than me…"

"But Aya is nothing to me."

"You really make me laugh, Yoh. You know, I'm just ONLY your fiancée, right? Better ask yourself, okay…"

"Anna, wait…"

"Better take your hands off me, okay? I hate you, Yoh!"

"Anna!"

'Why should I forgive him? I don't like him anymore! I don't have his trust. Am I still supposing as his fiancée? Doesn't he know what I feel for him? How I strive for the best for him? Cared for him? Yoh no baka! I wish we didn't met each other since then… I hate you!'

…

'Anna… Gomen nasai… Honto ni gomen nasai… if… I made you mad… I want to explain… Aya is really nothing for me…'

Till night… Anna is still thinking of Yoh… 

To be continued 

^^. What? Ei, sorry for the wrong grammars!! Honto ni gomen nasai!! And also sorry if it is sooooo short!! -_-;;


	4. Chapter 4: Where is Anna?

**Author's Notes: **Ohohoho!! I uploaded it at last! Hooo!! ^^. This chappie… No Aya… Okay? Hehe!! Maybe she will appear on the next chappie!! ^^.

The Unexpected Feeling 

-itako anna asakura

**Chapter 4:** **Where is Anna?**

With all the tears she shed, with all the pain she felt, she let her feelings change. She wants to be colder than before. As Yoh's fiancée, she has a reputation to him. But what will she do? Someone is getting him away from her… She's Aya… The one who's trying to be with Yoh.

Anna wants to forget what things happened in the past and for now. The love she's holding right now was vanished. All she felt for now is nothingness, emptiness and loveless. What a heck she confessed…

-Anna-

Yoh… That stupid moron? Who is he anyway? Did he give importance to me as his FIANCEE? No… He did not… Any important things except to his weird smile. And so what? I don't need him! He did nothing… Everything has changed. It looks like my world isn't real. You know, things like this?! Because of that Aya? Changed everything around? What a damn she is! Curse her! Before she came here, my world is so peaceful until she came here… She gets everything she wants.

Now, this night, alone… alone in my room. Wandering something will happen strange as the stars don't shine so bright. Hmmp… Nothing so special here… I wish that brat would die…

So for now… I felt boredom… I go outside for a walk even it is still night and dark. Only I can see is a thick mist. This is only the way to forget problems. Forget what happened, forget the pain, forget my feelings…

As I walk, I reached the middle of the street. The place became darker and darker. I can't see even just a fluff. I embraced myself for being in cold. I want to go home now… *bumped* … ouch… what's that thing or that person I've collided on?

"Hey! Look! We-are-so… LUCKY!" Four strange boys block my way home.

"Yeah! You're right! We found a lost beautiful girl… How cute she is…" One of the boys slightly comes closer to me as I walk away from them to escape.

"What the heck are you saying? Are you idiot?" I try to run… But… "Let me go!" It's too late… One of them held my wrist to stop me. "What do you want?!"

"Nothing so special, cutie…"

"I said let me go!" I successfully ran away from them but they followed me then… I must hide somewhere… But I can't see clearly… I want to go home now…

-Normal POV-

Yoh wakes up this midnight as his mind interrupts him for waking himself up. Yoh goes to the kitchen to drink some coffee so that he is not going to feel sleepy. After he drunk, he slowly slides the door of Anna's room. He slightly peeps… But…

"Anna? Anna? Anna! Where the heck she been!"

**To be continued**

**Special Thanks to… ^^.**

Pilgrim-saint

Unmei

Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita No Neko

Shin1

CrYpTicMaGe

GoddessLD

Joruri Sama

Kaori

Eres

RuBymoOn17

HanaTenshiHimeko

KiraX105

X37

A/N: Yahoo!! I finally uploaded this chappie! Hope you like this chappie!! I know that you don't really like some parts of the previous chappie, ne?! ^^. R+R!


	5. Chapter 5: Hey! Somebody help her

**Author's Notes:** Blah! Blah! Hehe! ^_^… oh… I felt a little bit upset… other reviewers didn't review on the previous chappie! U_U. pilgrim-saint? Kawaii Kokkei Tuita No Neko? Shin1? CrYpTicMaGe? Kaori? Eres? Rubymoon17? HanaTenshiHimeko? Where are you guys?! 

The Unexpected Feeling 

-itako anna asakura

Chapter 5: Somebody, help! 

Yoh is very worried about Anna. He and Tamao go outside to find her, but it is midnight, it is hard to find her because of the thick fog. As of now, the four boys still following Anna as she tries to run away from them.

"*catches her breath* Would they find me here?" She rested and leaned on the huge tree, catching her breath hardly.

_"Oh, girlie! Where are you? Are you afraid? Girlie?!"****_

****

"Shimatta! (Oh no!)" Anna whispered. Again, she ran hurriedly and quickly, catches her breath. _'Somebody! Help me! Somebody, help… ahh!'_ Anna slipped. "Ittai… Ouch! Ah!" She hurt herself and she received some scratches and wounds to her knees and elbows.

"How pity you are? Let me help you!" One of those boys came closer to her offering his hand with his evil laugh.

"I don't need your help!" She shouted angrily. _'How can I escape? With this wounded leg? How can I run? Tsk!'_

"Hmmp! You don't need to, huh?!" He kicked her as Anna bumped on the tree.

"Ahh! Ittai…" Anna hurt her head and her right arm. "Ittai…"

"So… Did you learn your lesson?"

"No, I did not! You idiots! Get out of my way!" Anna screamed as she slowly stands up holding her right arm.

"Oh… You are wounded… Are you hurt? Ouch… Your right arm is bleeding and even your head… How poor!"

"Don't be funny! I don't care if it's bleeding! Scratches nor wounds are nothing to me!" Anna stood up straight. _'Can I handle it by myself? My head hurts…'_

"Let me cure you…" One of the boys came closer and closer to her then he caress Anna's shoulders and… *kiss*

Anna was very shocked and surprised as her eyes widened (As in very shocked…). _'… Somebody… help… help me… Yoh…'_ Anna's tears slowly trickling to her cheeks as the boy still kissing her.

-Yoh and Tamao-

By the meantime, Yoh and Tamao still searching Anna but it is so hard to find her at this stage. Yoh almost kill himself just to find her. Of course he know that it is dangerous that a girl goes outside at this hour.

"Darn it!" Yoh stops from walking and punches the tree hardly beside him, not in a good mood. (As in very very bad mood!!). "Where are you… Anna?! Darn it!" He continues shouting and yelling.

"Yoh-kun… I'm sure we will find her…"

"I wish that may happen! But… In 1 and half hour past? Still searching? Huh! Anna… Anna…" Yoh almost cried and his face looks to give up.

"Yoh-kun… Tears won't help you… I will sure to you that Ms. Anna will be okay as long as you trust her, she will not be in danger." Tamao stood in front of Yoh and she tries to cheer up Yoh.

"But Tamao… I'm so worried about her…"

"How many times will I say to you that she's okay?! You know, it can't be help by worrying about her!"

"So what do you want me to do?!" He shouts at Tamao madly.

"Don't ask me on that thing! You are the one who knows what are you going to do for now! Are you a man, Yoh-kun?! If you are, why don't you find her now?! If you are really worried, go and search! Not by crying on that side!"

"…"

"So! What are you going to do now? Yoh-kun!"

"… You're right… Tamao…" Yoh stands up wiping his tears away and came back to his normal self again. "Okay… Arigatou again… I want to be calm… *breathes deeply* Let's go and find her, Tamao!"

"Whew! At last! You came back to be a man again! Let's go!"

-Anna-

"Let me go! *slap* How dare you kissing me?!"

"Hmp! That hurts! Get her!" The boy who kissed her commanded his other 3 friends to get her.

"Hi cutie… Can you give me your name?!" One of them came closer to her.

"Go away from me! You're too disgusting for me!" Anna ran again and tries to escape.

"We won't let you go, cutie!!!!"

"You can never catch me!"

"Why not? I'll sure to you that we can!"

"Tasukete!! Yoh!!!!"

"*evil laugh of those gangsters*"

"Iie! Yoh!!!!!!"

-Yoh and Tamao-

"Yoh…kun… did… you hear Ms. Anna's… voice?" Tamao asks nervously.

"Anna… Anna… Is that Anna?! Anna!!"

To be continued 

Haha! What will happen to her? Cliffy, ne?!

Ei reviewers!! Are you bored?! Hey, hey!! Please continue reading!! Also thanks for new reviewers of this fic!!

Kataru – ei Kataru, where are you?! I thought you are excited to read the next chappie! *Sobs* 


	6. Chapter 6: Is she safe now?

**Author's Notes:** Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! I've received reviews! Yay! ^_^

The Unexpected Feeling 

-itako anna asakura

Chapter 6: Is she safe now? 

Yoh and Tamao heard someone screamed as like as the voice of Anna. Yoh is very tense about his fiancée who is maybe now in trouble. They hurriedly search for where the voice came from. As they roam, search and find Anna immediately. 

By now, Anna is still trying to run and get away from those boys. She's already exhausted and tired as she receives some bruises, wounds and scratches. Then again, she can't avoid them.

"*catches her breath* I'm too tired… I can't take it anymore…" She said weakly as she leans beside the tree. _'Help me…'_ "Shimatta! They already sense that I'm here!"

"Girlie! I know you are here! Get out there and show your face on!" The leader of those strangers shouts harshly. "You are so stubborn! Get out! Or else! *bang*" The leader used his gun to scare her and to let her get out.

… But… "… Yoh… Tasuke… te……"

"Hmmp! So Stubborn! Psst! Get and throw her to the river! Maybe she's already dead!"

_'Yoh… Where are you?'_

-Yoh and Tamao-

… Suddenly… They heard… A shot of a gun… Tamao was shocked and Yoh became nervous as his eyes widened. He turned his head where the gunshot came from. He senses that maybe… Anna is really in danger…

Yoh ran hurriedly. "Anna!"

"Chotto Matte, Yoh—kun!"

Yoh slowly stops from running… As he saw… 4 boys… carrying Anna… with… blood… looking… that she's dead… Yoh felt mad and closed his fists tightly…

"What… happened… to… her!" Yoh shouted very angry, coming closer to those boys.

"Who the heck are you?!" The leader comes close to him as Yoh gives him a bad glare.

"Darn you!" Yoh starts to punch him hard.

"Ouch… Same you!! Yaah! *punch*"

"Is that a punch?"

"You're so… a damn…"

_'*cough* how can I beat them? Anna is now in danger… I must beat them… Before it's too late…'_

"… What am I going to do?!! Miss Anna… Yoh-kun…" Tamao whispered to herself tense and nervous, doesn't know what is she going to do. _'I know now I'm going to call others to help!'_

They continue the fight. But when it will be finished? Yoh looks very tired to fight. He received many wounds and bruises. But in a good time… Tamao came with Ren, Horo Horo, Jun, Ryu and Manta.

"Minna?"

"Hmmp! Damned bastards! New enemies huh?! Go get them! I'm going to handle this guy!"

"Oh really! Take this!" Ryu punched the leader. "Hmmp! Beta leader huh?!" Ryu stomped the leader's belly.

"Arigatou, Ryu!"

"Don't worry, Yoh-sama! Minna! Finished them!"

"@#!^%@(&*)***^%)(@U@^%^@*&(**@^&%@()"

"So… Are you going to surrender now?"

"Boys… Run! Waaaaaa!" So… they feel scared and escape…

"So… What's the big deal of fighting those cheeky damned gangsters? Just to save Yoh?" Ren asked smirking.

"But wait a minute… Where's Yoh-kun?" Manta asked innocently.

"There!"

"Anna… Anna… Wake up… *cries*" Yoh cries on his fiancée.

"What the heck happened to her?!"

"We must send her to the hospital!"

And now… They hurriedly go to the hospital… Anna stayed unconscious as she was sent to the operating room… What will happen to her? Is she going to survive?

'Anna… Live for me… Don't just leave me…' To be continued 

What a cliffy again! Sorry!! ^_^ Ei, don't think that that is an angst! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7: Angry Aya

A/N: Hiya guys! Here's the chapter 7! The fic is updated! R+R! Don't stop reading, it is going to be exciting! ^_^ Sorry if there is OOCness! The Unexpected Feeling 

- itako anna asakura

Chapter 7: Angry Aya 

Doctors came out of the room, relieved. They have reported that Anna is now safe and she's now okay. Anna needs to rest in the hospital for a week so that she is surely to be okay. By the meantime, the doctors still examine her injuries and wounds. She is still unstable for now and still sleeps at her room. Yoh and others were happily surprised that Anna is okay now. They quickly go to her room to visit and see her. As they open the door, they saw her pale and weak face. Yoh sits beside her and starts to brush Anna's hair.

"Anna… Daijoubu…" He murmurs silently, brushes her hair gently. "Anna…"

Anna slowly opens her eyes and suddenly wakes up from her sleep. "Where am I?" She looked up. "Where am I? Yoh? Minna?" She whispers.

"Anna… I'm glad you're all right now… Thank goodness…"

"Yoh?… Are you worried… when… I was…"

"Hmm… I thought you are going to die…"

"Yoh… What about… Aya?"

"Aya? I don't know…" Yoh replied. "Anna… You should sleep and rest now… Okay?"

Anna sleeps again as Yoh watches over her. And speaking of Aya as they talk about her, she's also here unexpectedly. So, what's she up to? Aya is here for her sister who is suddenly sick for now. And what a coincidence that the hospital that Anna was sent is also the hospital where Aya's sister is. She heard that her sister fainted and now she worriedly reached the hospital as she runs for now.

"Anou… Sumimasen… kangofu-san… (nurse)…"

"Yes… May I help you ma'am?"

"Can you tell me where's the room of Ms. Hino Aki?"

"But pardon me, ma'am? But who are you to visit her?"

"Umm… I'm her sister, Aya…"

"She's at room… 204."

"Arigatou gozaimasu…"

As she quickly runs, she entered the wrong room and it looks like… the room she has been entering was… Anna's room? She opens the door loudly.

"Anou, one-san! Daijoubi desu-ka?! A…nou?" Aya sweat dropped. "Ahe… hehe… Gomen nasai… Ahe… hehe…" As she closes the door… She saw… "Yoh-kun?"

"Pssst! Hey! Don't make noise here! Somebody is sleeping!" Ren shouted.

"… Aya-chan?"

"Hey! Who the heck are you? Hey Yoh! Do you know her?"

"Hai… Aya-chan, what are you doing here?" Yoh asked and he stands up.

Aya comes closer and closer. "Umm… My sister was sent yesterday afternoon. So… I'm here to watch her… You?"

"Ah… Anou…"

"Why are you doing here too?" Aya asked again.

"Yoh is watching over his fiancée! Anna was shot by a gun yesterday night." Ren answered Aya's question.

"Fiancée? Do you mean? Anna? Yoh-kun?"

"Umm…" Ren replied sarcastically.

"Honto… Anna is your fiancée? I can't believe it…"

"Hey hey! Can you go now, what ever who you are! Yoh is busy taking care of her fiancée right now! So better go now if you have no further questions anymore! You're just disturbing him!" Tamao shouts at Aya once. "Go!"

Aya came out of the room shocked. She looks innocent to herself. She leaned on the wall and sits, covers her face and starts to cry. She almost forgot to visit her sister because of what she heard. Aya is very in love at Yoh. At the very first sight she saw him, she starts to have a crush on him. 

"How dare you… Anna… You get Yoh from me… Hmmp…" She stands and wiped her tears, closing her fist angrily. "Watch me… I'm going to get him again!"

Back to the room of Anna… Yoh sits again and thinks what Aya thinks for now. Ren and Tamao were hot tempered at Aya for disturbing them. An hour ago, Horo horo, Pirika, Manta and Jun has gone to visit Anna. At Aya's side, she's now with her sister, talking with her. Her sister starts to ask. Aya runs and embraced her sister, crying.

            "Aya… What happened? Are you crying?" Her sister suddenly asked for a moment as Aya enters.

            Aya cried loudly. "*…Aki-onesan… why is that… why is that brat… Yoh's fiancée.." She cried and leaned on her sister's shoulder. (A/N: She's so over reacting, ne?!)

            "Yoh? Who is he?" Aki asks.

            "*sniff* he's important to me… and suddenly… *sniff* He's here with Anna."

            "Who is Anna? His fiancée you talked about?"

            "Hmm… And Anna is just a brat! I hate her!"

            "But Aya… It is just that your crush has a fiancée and it's not her fault…"

            "No! It is!"

            "How do you say so, Aya?"

            "… *sniff* hmmp… I still hate her for getting Yoh from me…"

            "Don't say that… Maybe… Anna is Yoh's fiancée before you came to their community…"

            "Hmmp… Maybe you're right, one-san… But I still continue my plan for her! I'm going to get Yoh from her!" Aya stands up and came out of the room.

            "Aya! Don't!" Her sister tried to stop her but she can't.

            For a while, Yoh and others left Anna for a moment to eat their lunch in a food chain. And now, Aya silently opens the door of Anna's room and she closes it again as she enters. She murmurs something… but it can't clearly heard…

            "Face… your… death… Anna… I'll kill you… Say your prayers…"

            What is she up to? Is she going to continue to kill Anna? Is there anybody who could stop Aya to kill her? What will Aya do unto her?

            "Sayonara!"

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Cliffy again? Gomen nasai! But don't worry I'm going to update it fast as I could, 'kei?! Bye! ^_^ R+R!__


	8. Chapter 8: The Secret

**Author's Notes: **Ei guys, keep on reading and reviewing! The fic will be ended up soon! Wait for it, okei?! Thanks also for those who reviewed! I appreciate it! ^_^

The Unexpected Feeling 

- itako anna asakura

Chapter 8: The secret 

            Aya, who is now in front of Anna, crying and seems so angry. She whispers so vaguely and almost not to hear anything clear. She will do this because she is deeply in love with Yoh, she has no choise but do this. She can't accept that Anna is Yoh's fiancée from the start. She can't control herself to do her plan for Anna. In her mind, this thing she plans is not bad, she only thinks that this is only vengeance for she being jealous. In fact, she loves Yoh that her own self.

            It is her first time for her that she falls in love at first sight. And for now, one thing on her mind… is to kill Yoh's fiancée… Anna…

            "I want you to see suffer… In front of me… Better go to hell… Go back to the place where you had been before…" Aya murmurs silently. "It's hard for me to do this… But this is the only way to get Yoh from you, Kyouyama Anna… Be ready for your death… Say your prayers… *evil laugh* Are you ready? Hmmpp… Sayonara, tomodachi…" She slowly gets something on he pocket…

            Yoh and others finished eating their lunch near the hospital. They are now entering the hospital and look forward again what is the sake of Anna for now. They bought some foods and snacks for her lunch. As they walk, Tamao stopped and seems to be confused.

            "Hey… Hey guys…" Tamao stopped from walking as others turned their heads to her.

            "Yup, what is it, Tamao?" Yoh asked.

            "Why is that…" Tamao stopped.

            "Why is that? What's the matter?" Ren asked as he comes closer at Tamao.

            Tamao pinpoints at the door of Anna's room. "Look… Why is that the door is open? I thought it must be closed even she has a visitor…"

            "Yeah! You're right! Why is that it is opened?"

            They ran after Anna's room as they saw Aya… holding a knife, trying to stab Anna…

            "Hey! Aya! Yamette!" Yoh runs forward and tries to get the knife from Aya's hands.

            "Hey! Let me go! Yoh-kun!" Aya tried to get the knife back. "Let go of me… Ah…"

            "Aya! What are you trying to do, huh?!" Yoh shouted at her, widened his eyes on her. "Are you trying to kill Anna?!"

            "Yoh-kun, can you please don't stop me!"

            "Aya!" Yoh holds Aya's wrist tightly.

            "Ah! Let go of my hand! It hurts… Ah!"

            "Why are you doing to thing, Aya!" Why are you trying to kill her, huh?!" Yoh shouted again angrily.

            "…"

            "What!"

            "Yoh-kun… It's just because… I…"

            "What?! Can you please tell me why?!"

            "Because I…"

            "What?! Tell it to me straightly!"

            "Because I can't accept that Anna is your fiancée and I love you, Yoh!"

            Others were very shocked especially Yoh. He doesn't expect that Aya has been doing this because she loved him. So, what is going to be happened? What will Yoh do?

**To be continued**

**Author's Notes: **Umm… Pretty short, ne? Hehe… Very well… It will be ended soon so… Keep on reading! ^_^ R+R!


	9. author's notes

Author's Notes… ^_^ 

Ei guys! 

I don't know when could I upload the next chapter of my fic. I have lots of problems; assignments and I have to review in our quizzes. I hope you can wait for me to upload it. Sorry for not updating it soon! Give me some time to upload it, okei! Hope you understand! ¼ of the 9th chapter is finished… So… Review your comments… Honto ni gomen ne, minna-san… 

Domo Arigatou…

Itako anna asakura


	10. The Unexpected Feeling: The Last Chapter

**Author's Notes:** Yo, minna-san! Honto ni gomen nasai if I didn't upload this chapter earlier! I even planned this chapter as the ending of my fic! So please read and review! Please! Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^_^

The Unexpected Feeling: The Last Chapter 

Aya reveals the truth, as she confesses her love to Yoh. All of them were shocked, especially him who was told by 'I Love You' from Aya, unexpectedly. He just stands, tried not to react. He looked down to his feet and closed his fists tightly. Aya slowly gripped off the knife. Then, she kneeled and covers her face, crying and continuously apologizing. Yoh seems very mad at her that instead that Anna is not here and okay, she's here at the hospital still unstable.

Yoh starts to react. He opened his fists, looked at her and his expression looks not in a good mood. "What did you say… Did you mean… You loved me?"

Aya looked at him as she stands up. "Um… Didn't you sense it? Didn't you sense it, Yoh? Why?…"

"Because it is not love!" Yoh shouted at her and explained. "Because it is not called love, Aya… If you love me really, you must not be jealous… You know…"

"B… But… I can't accept… Everything! I can't accept that she's your fiancée! I'm… I'm…" She paused and looked at her side; avoid looking at Yoh who was very mad at her.

"Jealous? You mean? You're jealous because Anna is my fiancée? Ha! Look what you have done! Don't you think Anna will forgive me? With all these mess you made?!"

No response coming from Aya. She stays quiet and unspoken. She feels ashamed to herself.

"So? It's too late… Anna won't forgive me anymore… It is your fault…"

Aya's eyes widened, shocked what Yoh had said to her. She feels pain… "… Yoh… I'm… Sorry…"

"So… You feel what I feel for now… So… Please… Go away… I don't want to see you again… Get out…" Yoh whispered softly as he points the door. 

"B… B… But Yoh-kun… Gomen… nasai…" Aya came closer to him as she embraces him tightly. "I don't want you to…"

"Go away!"

"But…"

"Please!"

"Yoh-kun… Gomen nasai…" Aya slowly kneels again.

Pirika cut in a moment. "Please! Please! Stop this fight, okay?! Anna is disturbed! Please! Both of you… Stop… You… Aya! Why don't you get out of here, look forward to your sister and not here and go home?! Okay? You're just disturbing us! And even you made Anna and Yoh fight! Please! Yoh-kun loves another girl and don't just daydream around that he will be yours?! Get out!" Pirika pulled her right arm and pushed her out. 

"No… Let go of my arm… Yoh-kun… I love you…" Pirika successfully pushed Aya out of the room.

Pirika slapped Aya as she goes out too. "Can you please shut up?! You're so stubborn! Yoh-kun loves Anna since then! Better go now! I hate to see you disturbing them again!" She shouted louds. Almost all of the people around even the nurse looked what is happening.

"Pirika!" Horo Horo stopped her. "Aya, please go away! Please!"

Aya ran away crying…

At last… Aya left and dropped to their school. She didn't return again. The noise was lessened and the fight was over. All things became normal again…

After a week, Anna can already go home. Yoh and others celebrate a party for Anna. Also, they were very confused why Anna is now smiling and warm-hearted. (Huh?!)

Yoh invited Anna to go to the big tree, the place Yoh always go by…

They are now heading to that place… When they reached the place… They were very quiet and just looked upon the sunset.

"Anou… Anna…" Yoh starts to speak, blushing.

"Umm… What?" Anna replied softly.

"Uh… Well… I'm happy that… Nobody… is disturbing us again… Well…"

"Yoh… What do you mean that nobody is disturbing us?"

"Um… Ahehe… Uh… Well… Anna… Um… Anna…"

She looked to him and raised her eyebrow. "Yoh? What do you mean?"

"Anna… I hope you will not be angry…"

"Why? Just tell me why…"

"Well… I want to say… I… I… I… Lo… Lo… ve… y… you… That's it… hehe… he?" He tried to laugh and then he saw Anna is looking at him, smiling. "Anou… Anna?"

"Is that all you want to say, Yoh?"

"Uh… Well…"

"Can you say it again?"

"I… I… Oh! I'm shy!"

"Yoh!"

"Oh well… I love you… Anna… Ehehe…"

Anna smiled again as Yoh too. They silently looked at the sunset again.

"Anna…"

Anna looked at him and then she blushed when his lips met to hers. (They… Kissed?) They exactly kissed each other when the sunset goes down… They continue kissing as a star shown and shines brightly…

"I love you…"

The End 

Ahehe… Is the ending okay? Ah, well… If the ending doesn't fits the story… I'm going to change it. Am I? ^^ just tell me! Well! R+R! ^^

I have one-shot here (Yoh X Anna of course). Fic for Christmas! ^^ It will be soon posted exactly December 25! ^^


End file.
